All's Fair In
by TrueLostGirl
Summary: A goddess of night and the lost. A goddess of life and rebirth. Two friends, polar opposites, yet closer than most would believe. One feels loss, heartache, and doubt. How will she react when love finds her again? The other, as lost as those she is supposed to guide. Can a certain lost god put her back on her path? And can these two fight for what they believe in? ThorXOC LokiXOC


All's Fair In...

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES KIARA, ODVEIG, AND EVER!**

_**DON'T SUE ME! XD**_

**This fanfic switches POV's between my two main characters, Kiara and Odveig, so if you don't like this style of writing...I don't know. Tough it out ;)**

Chapter One: A Little Knowledge...

**Kiara's POV:**

"Simply imagine the shadow following your will, use your mind to..._are you listening to me?!_"

"Eh?" I lifted my arm up to see a frowning Loki. "Partially." I stretched along the length of the couch in my room as he grabbed the bridge of his nose in mild annoyance.

"This lesson goes much smoother if you pay attention."

"Why do I need to know shadow manipulation anyway? I just don't see the point." Loki smirked and made a small wave of his hand. I grabbed the small cylinder of silver at my waist. With a twist it extended into the full fighting stave I used. Without flinching, I blocked the small vase Loki launched at the back of my head, the crystal shattering against the floor.

"Ha!" I smiled confidently. "See? I'm learni-whoa!" Busy bragging, I failed to notice the small black tendril before it wound around my foot and lifted me into the air.

"That's why." Loki laughed as I dangled by my ankle, my eyes narrowed. "Kiara, you are a goddess of the night who can't control shadow, it's almost a joke." I folded my arms across my chest and huffed, aggravated.

"That's not fair! I wasn't ready..." I mumbled.

"Do you expect a real fight to be fair? Because you are sorely mistaken." I glared at him, but knew he was right. "Will you pay attention now?"

"Fine." I sighed, resigned. "Can you let me go now?" He smirked again, uh-oh.

"Bad choice of words." With a flick of his wrist, the shadow retreated and I collapsed onto the floor.

"Ow..." I rubbed the back of my head, still glaring at the mischief god. "Don't think I won't get you back." I grumbled, standing to my feet.

"Oooh, I'm terrified." I started towards the couch. "Ah-ah-ah!" Quietly, I grabbed my staff, now in it's compact state, as I turned to face Loki. "Let's see how much you've learned."

"I wasn't paying attention!"

"Exactly."

"Tch, this isn't fair." I comlained, Loki took a few steps towards me.

"As I said before, fights won't be-" I quickly spun my staff in a low arch, catching Loki by surprise. With a grunt, he fell backwards, his usually slick, black hair now hung in his face. I pointed one end at him as a bladed slowly extended, only inches from his eyes.

"Fair?" I finished, blowing my golden bangs out of my face and smirked.

"It wasn't that impressive." He said nonchalantly, I raised an eyebrow at him. He knew of my ability. No one, not even a skilled liar like Loki could hide their emotions from me. I could sense the surprise and a little admiration. "Okay, well, I guess you have been learning." I flipped my staff behind my back, offering Loki a hand. As I helped him up, he smiled. "That comes from a good teacher." He boasted.

"I guess you are right," Loki appeared surprised. "Remind me to thank Hogun for all the extra training later." I retorted, he glowered. I stood in an offensive stance. "Are the games over now?" He shook his head, smiling, and stood in a defensive position.

"Kiara, you should know me by now." His green eyes glowed with anticipation, no doubt my amber eyes did the same. "The games have just begun."

**Odvieg's POV**

"Hey, Foxy!" I rolled my eyes and looked over the edge of my book to see a pair of gray eyes staring back at me.

"I thought I told you not to call me that Fandral."

"I am merely reffering to your uncanny resemblance to your patron animal." He twirled a lock of my deep red hair around his finger, the white tips obvious.

"Why don't you go...talk to Volstagg...or something?" I asked him, turning back to my book, wishing he'd leave, but alas, no such luck.

"Come on Fox, why do you read all day?"

"It keeps me smart." He grabbed the book out of my hands, flipping through the pages.

"You should focus on more important things anyway."

"Like, what? You?" I asked annoyed.

"You find me important, eh?"

"Fandral...leave Odvieg be." Thor sauntered into the room, smiling as usual. I couldn't help but notice how good he looked, but I quickly caught myself and looked away. "Besides, I want to talk to her." Fandral sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He winked and walked off. I got up and followed Thor to a window he was looking out of.

"Thanks for the rescue."

"Of course," He looked out the window and laughed.

"What is it?" I asked, following his gaze to see Kiara and Loki, in another fight, I laughed quietly. "Do they ever stop?"

"It seems not. Poor Loki, he really shouldn't have taught her so many tricks." We both flinched as Kiara took a bolt of magic to the face.

"He seems to be capable of holding his own with her. Why doesn't she teleport and attack like she usually does?"

"Either she is having too much fun," Another bolt of magic. "Or Loki is preventing her from doing it." Thor got a faraway look in his eye, I reached over and grabbed his arm, giving a light gasp as images flooded through my head.

"Oh no." Thor pulled away and looked at me, both amused and confused. "No, nono, nonoNO."

"What?" He asked a little too innocently.

"Don't 'what' me." I wiggled my fingers at him. "I already saw your little plan. And I am _not_ getting involved! I'm the good girl, remember? I avoid trouble, it's a great plan! One the three of you," I pointed to him and the two fighting gods. "Should try sometime!" Thor pouted, actually pouted.

"Please? It won't work without you!" His blue eyes bore into my green eyes, pleading.

"Ugh! Fine! But only this once." He smiled and leaned against the window.

"That's what you said the last twenty times. One of which was your idea, or did you forget that little trip to Hadgard?"

"That was not my idea!" I scoffed. "And if I remember right, it was _my_ healing that kept you and Kiara alive! You two were the ones who got hot-headed."

"Hot-headed? Me? Never. Kiara, well that's a different story. And if _I_ remember correctly, it was _your_ plan to begin with."

"To get _your _hammer back that _you_ lost!" I poked his chest with each you, emphasizing it. He merely smiled at me, causing me to blush. "If you never lost it, I would never have had to make that plan. So," I started for the door. "It's your fault."

"We will continue this later and I will win," Thor brushed past me. "Foxy."

End of Chapter One


End file.
